


I'm With You

by NeonDomino



Series: Fantasy February [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Falling In Love, Farmer Remus Lupin, Fluff, Hiding, M/M, Prince Sirius Black, Royalty, Running Away, Secret Identity, Working in a bakery together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: When Remus Lupin crosses the border between the Kingdoms of Gryffindor and Slytherin, he doesn't expect to chance upon a stranger, or to fall in love for that matter. But Sirius isn't who Remus expects him to be. Royalty!AU
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Fantasy February [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Fantasy February - Dialogue: "Maybe we should rebel against the crown? That would make our day less boring."

* * *

Remus lives on the outskirts of the kingdom. A little under a mile and he can cross the border, though he never does. There's something foreboding about the other kingdom that Remus doesn't like.

Their land stretches about a quarter mile though, and it's vast and quiet and if he looks into the distance, he can see the trees that sit on that border. It's a nice view and it's quiet. He just works on the farm, tends to the animals and daydreams.

* * *

It's the start of spring. He's tending to the animals when he hears a crash of wood and rushes around the side of the pens, searching for the source of the noise. His mother rushes from the other side, and they're both in time to see the sheep jumping over the one plank of wood left - the other having fallen away.

Hope grabs the wood, shoving it into place, effectively pushing the next sheep back, and Remus rushes to grab a hammer and some nails. A quick fix for now of course, because three of their sheep are running for it. He hammers the nails in quickly, and Hope goes for the two sheep who have veered to the left and gotten distracted, whilst Remus chases the one that is rushing towards the border of the country, rope-halter in hand. It's just a small fluffy blur in the distance at this point.

Sheep aren't usually this fast, but this one got a head start when Remus rushed to get the fence fixed. He's sure his mum is managing to herd the other two back where they belong, and knows she'll make a start of the repairs. They can't afford to lose a sheep - they only got these recently, using their savings to do so. Hope wants to shear them and use the wool to knit and sell things like scarves on the market. It'll be more cost-effective in the long run, and if they have more wool than necessary, she can sell it.

He reaches the border. He crosses it nervously, hoping he's not breaking any laws. He finds the sheep grazing, whilst a man stands frozen, pinned to the tree, wide eyes fixed on the sheep.

"Save me," the man begs, his panicked gaze moving to Remus as he approaches. "I'm trapped."

Remus just stares. The man is dressed in fine clothes, which make no sense in the copse of trees at the edge of the kingdom. The man is also terrified of a single harmless sheep. So he slips the rope-halter onto the sheep, and turns to leave.

"No wait. You saved me. I must reward you."

Remus turns, "I'm sorry?"

"Your reward." The man saunters forward, a grin on his lips, though he keeps a wary distance from the sheep. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before, and I would of course remember." As the words fall from his lips, he frowns slightly as though he's said something wrong. The smile slips, but only slightly. Remus gets a moment to realise that this man is extremely handsome, but he knows about the laws in this kingdom, so he says nothing.

Even if it were not the case, there's so much to consider. Status for a start, as this man is clearly of a higher status. Not to mention this man is beautiful and Remus is a poor farmer who is rather plain looking in his opinion, with a scar up his face.

"I'm not from here," Remus says. "I live in the next Kingdom. Unfortunately my sheep ran over the border. No reward needed." He starts to leave again, but he hears the man follow. He can't quite work out why, but he slows slightly, and the man falls into step next to him, staying on the side furthest from the sheep.

"You have a pet sheep," he comments after some time.

Remus laughs. "Pet, no. We sheer them for their wool and my mother knits," he explains. "We couldn't afford to lose one."

"Ah. " The silence falls again. "It's like one of those stories, isn't it. The rugged and handsome farmer rescues a damsel from the wild beast. Usually that progresses into the woman getting ravished on a bed of hay. Though we're both male so…" Remus can't place the look the man is giving him.

"I would hardly consider a sheep a wild animal." As much as he tries, he can't keep the smile from his lips at the thought.

"Not the only part of the story that differs," the man says, a smile playing on his lips. "Shame I'm not a woman, otherwise you'd be ravaging me in a few minutes."

They step over the border and they pause there, one standing each side of the line of trees. Remus feels safer, even though they're a step apart.

"That makes me less likely to ravish you," he says bravely.

"Oh." The man's lips curve upwards and his gaze drags slowly down Remus' body. "If you're that way inclined, perhaps you wouldn't turn down my reward?"

Remus stares at him suspiciously. The man is looking at him in a way he's not used to, but he's not sure if the man is telling the truth.

"Perhaps I should start exploring past the tree-line," the man continues. "Mother and Father said it was dangerous over here, but you're forward with your preferences and I find that refreshing." He holds out his hand. "Sirius. I'm Sirius."

Remus hesitates before holding his own out, and he raises his eyebrows as the man chooses to not shake, rather leaning down into a small bow whilst pulling Remus' hand to his lips. A shiver runs through him, as Sirius looks up at him through dark eyelashes after kissing his hand.

"Remus," he offers quietly, uncertain now. He's never met anyone like Sirius, and he's not sure what to make of the way the man is looking at him.

"Until we meet again," Sirius murmurs, his voice a little huskier. "Perhaps next time I can get you to ravish me."

Remus is speechless. He's not sure if can voice how much he'd want that.

With a wink, Sirius leaves.

* * *

He finds Sirius in the barn a week later, just relaxing across the hay.

"Been in here long?" he asks. Sirius wasn't here an hour ago, so he's turned up whilst Remus has been eating lunch. Remus is glad. Part of him assumed he'd never see Sirius again. He's even more beautiful than Remus remembers.

Sirius nods. "Thought I'd explore," he comments. "Maybe I'd tempt you with a visual. I couldn't get away sooner to see you again."

"You wanted to see me again?" Remus checks. He can't understand why this man wants to see him? Sirius probably has many _many_ others that would kill to have his attention. What's so special about him to be the one Sirius has chosen to visit?

Sirius nods. "Life over there is… you're like me, I think, and it's freeing to just even know you. Just that if I talk to you about how I differ from other people, perhaps you'll understand and won't judge me. There are laws over there that don't allow…" he pauses, his lips curving into a wide smile. "Maybe we should rebel against the crown? That would make our day less boring."

"You want to rebel?" Remus asks. "Which crown?"

"Mine," Sirius responds. "It'd make my life easier." He pauses, sitting up. "You don't mind me being here, do you?" he checks.

Remus finds himself enjoying the company. "It's a little lonely here at times," he admits quietly. "It's nice to have company. I mean, I have my mum here, but…"

Sirius nods. "Yeah, I get that. It can get pretty lonely over there too. So… tell me about life on the farm, if you have time that is."

Remus smiles and he finds himself laying down in the hay next to Sirius as he talks about it. Sirius offers nothing in return about his own life, and Remus doesn't push because he can sense that Sirius is avoiding that conversation.

* * *

It's three days later when Sirius turns up in the barn again. Remus has been checking every day for his new friend, not that he'd admit it of course. But those couple of hours sitting in the barn and chatting have been on his mind.

Despite the strange 'flirting' if that's what it even was, Remus is thrilled to have a friend - someone to confide in. He's felt happier than he's been in a long time around the other man. Maybe he's feeling something stronger than friendship, but he's already telling himself not to get his hopes up.

But his happiness is short-lived. Sirius is unhappy. He's curled up, head turned away. There's none of the behaviour from the last two days - the cheeky smile, the charm. There's no flirting. Sirius is closed off, and Remus is worried. He considers Sirius his friend (whether Sirius feels the same is up for debate, because Sirius is clearly a better class and Remus isn't worthy to be his friend). But still, he's going to help him if he can.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" Remus asks softly, moving closer. "What's wrong?"

"Just sit with me?" Sirius whispers. He reaches a hand out, and Remus settles down next to him, taking Sirius' hand in his own.

It takes Sirius a long time to get up from the hay. The bruising around his eye is shades of yellow and purple.

"I just needed somewhere that felt safe," he finally admits. "For the first time in a long time, I feel safe."

* * *

It's been Hope's dream for a long time to move from the farm and get a job in the town. A store, perhaps? Maybe they could have a bakery together? But she loves that the town is busy and there are people to talk to.

They visit the town monthly with their wares - well, anything with a longer life. Short-life items go to the local market.

But it'll take a lot of money to move here. They'd have to sell the farm and hope they get enough to start a business - plus money to live on until the bakery is up and running.

Hope talks about it often. Remus thinks about it often. Even more so when they go to the main town in the Kingdom and have to travel further to the bakery there because there's only one and it's a good distance away.

All in all it's a nice day out and they return home with some special cakes like they do each and every month and that's when Remus notices someone has been there. The barn door is slightly ajar, and things around the place have been moved like someone has had a look around, though nothing seems to be missing at first glance.

"Mum, I might have a visitor," he admits softly. "Would my friend be welcome in for dinner?"

"Of course." The curiosity is evident in her voice, but she doesn't pry. She heads inside and leaves Remus to it, and he heads to the barn.

"You've been gone all day," Sirius comments quietly. Remus can see the marks on his face even in the darkness of the room. "I knocked. I looked around for you."

"We go to the main city once a month to sell things," Remus explains. "I'm sorry - if I knew you were coming, I'd have stayed here." He walks closer. "Mum has just started dinner. Come and eat. It might not be what you're used to, but I don't want you to go hungry. We also got some delicious cakes."

"Did you see the Prince here?" Sirius asks instead. "Prince James. I met him a few times. A friend."

Of course Sirius is friends with the Prince. Remus is reminded of the divide between them, but he shakes his head. "I've seen from afar, never met him," he says.

Sirius nods. "If you ever do, tell him to get in contact," he says. "So… dinner with your mum. What's she like?"

"She's wonderful," Remus admits quietly. There's not many people who'd get away with causing those marks on Sirius, and he doesn't want to brag about his own parent when Sirius may not have the same at home.

"Yeah?" Sirius lips curve up slightly. "Does she know that you're…"

"What?" Remus murmurs. "Why?"

"I won't tell her, if that's what you're worried about," Sirius whispers, looking slightly hurt. "I just wanted to check because if she's not aware, then I'll avoid flirting with you. I wouldn't ever want to cause you pain. We're friends. You're special to me."

"You're special to me too," Remus whispers back. "She… she knows. It's not against the law here. People still _talk_ but the prince is very strict on punishment for anyone that does anything to people like… us."

Sirius smiles and sits up. "James is a good guy," he agrees softly. "Come, let's not keep your mum waiting."

"She's only just started dinner. We have time."

"It'd be rude if I didn't offer to help," Sirius decides. "Yes, I should assist." His face lights up all of a sudden. "I've always wanted to try and cook a meal. Mother would never allow… but what she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

Remus can't help but grin at his enthusiasm. He holds out a hand to help Sirius up, and Sirius grasps it tightly. He gets up, ending up inches from Remus.

"Thank you," Sirius whispers, fingers reaching up to brush a strand of hair from Remus' face. "For being… well, for being you." He doesn't let go of Remus' hand with his other hand.

"I can't really be anyone else," Remus says softly. He doesn't move away from the touch, and for a moment, he's convinced that Sirius is about to kiss him.

But Sirius pulls away. "Let's go and cook the food."

* * *

"Mum, this is Sirius. Sirius, this is my mum."

"Nice to meet you Mum," Sirius replies, with a warm smile. "Remus says that you're cooking, and I've always found cooking fascinating. Would you like help?"

Her gaze drifts over his clothes for a moment, before moving to Remus. Remus looks back hopefully.

"Of course dear, it's lovely to meet you. If you'll just go and wash your hands and I'll show you what to do. You too, Remus."

Sirius rushes to do as he's told, and Remus lingers.

"Mum, he's a nice guy," Remus starts.

"Darling, I trust your judgement," she assures him. "A good first impression."

Remus smiles before following Sirius from the room. Sirius is glancing around in the hallway. "Where should I wash?" he asks, and Remus leads the way.

* * *

As they cook, Remus listens to Sirius asking his mum dozens of questions as she cooks. He asks about the most basic of things, his eyes following her movements as she mixes ingredients, and Hope talks him through each process patiently.

When the food is cooking in the oven, she ushers the boys outside, telling Remus to show Sirius around.

They spend the next hour walking around the farm, with Remus pointing everything out to Sirius, before talking about the bakery they wish to have one day. Once they hear Hope calling, they head back in for dinner, and Sirius looks so happy. Remus wishes he could invite Sirius over for dinner every single day, but his mum offers an open invitation for Sirius to come and join them anytime, her gaze lingering on the bruising on his face as she does.

After that, Hope sends Sirius on his way, insisting that it'll be dark soon. It's clear that Sirius doesn't want to leave, but he reluctantly does, happy at least to walk to the border hand in hand with Remus.

"We've been visiting family," Sirius says quietly. "We'll be returning home in a few days and I'm not sure if I can sneak away again… but can I come back? Next time we're visiting, can I come and see you again? Can I write to you?"

Remus nods. "I can't wait to see you again," he admits softly. "Can I write you back?"

Sirius shakes his head, his eyes closing for a moment. "That wouldn't be allowed. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to get a letter from you. But my family…" he trails off. "But if I could write to you, it may keep me sane for the next few months until I see you again." He reaches his hand up again. "Would I be ruining things if I kissed you goodbye?"

"I'd really like that," Remus admits quietly. He's not entirely sure what Sirius means. Is this a real kiss? A kiss on the cheek? He doesn't get his hopes up.

But Sirius' soft lips swiftly find his and it takes them too long to go their separate ways, because Remus doesn't want the kissing to ever end.

* * *

They spend the next few months saving. Hope asks after Sirius once, but Remus explains that Sirius was visiting family near the border, and he'll return one day.

The letters arrive. Remus picks each one apart. They're very generic, but there are words slipped in as though he's scared someone will see if he speaks of feelings or their kiss. Remus remembers the laws in Slytherin. Sirius may be scared in case the letter is discovered by his family.

He keeps every letter in a small box, looking at them when he feels alone. Reading them late at night when he can't sleep and all he can think about is that kiss and whether Sirius will come back.

He checks the barn daily. He finds himself staring into the distance, hoping to see someone walking across the grass.

Summer moves into Autumn, and then Winter. Finally spring comes around and Remus starts to lose hope. There are offers on the farm and he's torn. If he leaves, he may never see Sirius again. His mother keeps turning the offers down, saying it's not enough money.

Remus suspects that she's putting her own dreams on hold because of his feelings for Sirius.

* * *

They don't come from the tree-line, they take the long way around, coming up the path of the farm. Hope is there to greet the handful of soldiers. He doesn't approach them, he just stays hidden around the side of the building where he's checking one of the gates that seems to be loose on the hinge.

A man with a crown steps from a carriage.

"Greetings, Madam, I am King Orion of Slytherin," the man says. "I am looking for my son. He was seen by my niece crossing the border with his belongings, heading towards your farm."

"Oh? We haven't seen anyone. Can you describe him and I'll get my son to take a look around."

"He bears features similar to mine," the man says. "I would rather my men look around."

"Dark hair like yours?" Hope asks, and Remus is certain her voice is a little louder glances around the building and though he can't see the man's face, he can see dark curls that remind him of Sirius. No, that can't be right - that'd make Sirius a prince if he's the missing… "If you can give me a minute here, I'll be able to open up the buildings to you. Some might still be locked, depending on where my son currently is."

Remus ducks back behind the building, his mind reeling at this information. He knows that everything is unlocked, which means his mum has come to the same conclusion as him. Sirius might be somewhere on the farm.

So Remus heads to the barn first. That's their spot, where they always meet, and there's a man laying on the hay, bruising once more prevalent on his skin.

"Your father is here," Remus hisses. "Sirius, he's here for you."

And that's pure fear on Sirius' face. "Hide me. Please. I'll forever be in your debt. Just please."

Remus nods. They could get into so much trouble for hiding the prince of another kingdom, but he can't turn Sirius over. "There's a hidden space up in the hayloft," he says, pointing up. "A little hidey hole. I doubt you'll have much space in there - it'll be cramped and uncomfortable, but you won't be found if you stay silent and don't make a noise."

Sirius nods. He stumbles to his feet. "I knew I could come to you, my love," he whispers, leaning in and meeting Remus' lips with his own. "Every time I'm in need of saving, it's you. Let's not waste time, the guards might find me at any moment." He rushes to the ladder and starts up into the hayloft, Remus following behind. Remus moves some boxes and pulls at a hatch behind it, opening a space big enough to crawl through. "There are other places around the farm, but if you leave here, you may be seen," he says. "I'll move the boxes back, but you'll be able to breathe."

"It's dark," Sirius whispers quietly.

"It's safe," Remus tells him. "I promise you that I'll do my best not to let them find you. You just have to endure the darkness in here until they leave, then I'll come and get you, okay? Then you can come and have dinner with me and my mum and we'll sit down and talk."

Sirius nods. "I just have to endure this, then I'll be safe. With you. I know you'll keep me safe." He's muttering, and Remus gets the impression that Sirius is talking to himself too. He moves into the space and sits down. He can just about stretch his legs out in front of him, and Remus passes him his bag, before closing the hatch. He drags the boxes back in front of it, though doesn't put them all there. Sirius could push his way out if he wishes.

"I'll try and get them to search the farm quickly so they leave," Remus insists softly.

* * *

Remus hears a knock on the barn when he's halfway up the ladder. "Remus, sweetheart. Can I come in?"

"Sure," he calls, pausing on the ladder. The door creaks open and Hope walks in, two guards following.

"They're looking for someone. Have you seen anyone?" she asks, glancing around. The guards pass her, looking around the ground floor.

Their backs turned to Remus and his mum, Remus winks. "I haven't," he insists. "I was just about to give the hay-loft a bit of a tidy."

She nods, her mouth setting into a thin line. "You're clearly busy, so I'll wait here so I can escort the guards around the rest of the place.

Remus climbs back up and a soldier follows, kicking at the hay in the loft as he searches.

He doesn't see the hidden hatch, and when they all leave the barn, Remus puts a lock on it so he can be certain no-one returns.

He spends the next three hours helping the guards search, trying to act like he's intent on finding the Prince. He reveals some of his old hiding places to allow them to believe that he's searching everywhere.

Finally they leave, heading down the road towards Remus' neighbours a mile away, and finally Sirius can come out of hiding.

* * *

"You're the prince," Remus comments as they sit around the table. "I'm a little confused. You said you wanted to overthrow the king, and you're…"

"His son?" Sirius says bitterly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I had many reasons. First was because you didn't treat me like royalty. You didn't do stupid things like bowing, or being overly polite. I don't like it. I don't like fake people. You treated me like I'm normal. I knew everything between us was something real, not something that is because of my status."

"So, it's real?" Remus asks, his lips curving upwards slightly.

Sirius nods. "It is. If you'll have me. I never wanted that life. I just didn't know what life I did want… until I found you." He reaches for Remus' hands. "I'll earn my place here. If not, the prince can help me. But I'd rather be here with you - anywhere with you than cooped up in another castle."

"Why now?" Remus asks softly.

"My father was thinking of stepping down soon and allowing me to take over as King. They were planning my marriage. To be with someone who isn't you…." Sirius looks devastated at the idea. "I lost my heart to you the moment we met, Remus. I'm completely yours."

Hope can't stop smiling. "Well, perhaps I can take an offer on the farm after all," she muses. "With Sirius helping, we might be able to get that bakery up and running and just about manage."

"I can stay?" Sirius asks, his eyes widening.

Hope nods. "Of course you can. Even if you weren't involved with my son, I'd never turn away someone in need. You're family now, Sirius. Your home is with us."

Remus grins widely, and Sirius smiles as he reaches into his pocket.

"A gift," he says, setting a small pouch on the table. "An investment in this bakery. Mum, would you teach me how to bake too?"

"I will," she promises him, as Remus curiously reaches for the pouch. He undoes the tie and opens it, gasping at the gems inside.

"They're not stolen. I've been saving for months ready to leave," Sirius promises.

* * *

They've been open for a week before there's a commotion outside of the bakery. A customer looks out of the window.

"A royal carriage," a customer says, looking through the window.

Remus straightens up and calls to the others to come out of the back room. The front door opens before they can, and the Prince himself steps through. His eyes fall on Remus.

"I heard a new bakery opened in town," he says. "I've just come to welcome you. Did you come far to start this?"

Remus shakes his head. "We owned the Lupin farm towards Slytherin," he offers.

"Oh. You're the one who…" Prince James' lips curve into a smile. "I'll admit, a friend of mine wrote several times about that farm. About you." He reaches a hand out. "Any friend of Sirius' is a friend of mine. Call me James."

Remus shakes his hand, a little dazed that the prince is being so friendly and that he's so down to earth.

James looks behind him and shifts closer. "Look, he's not been returning my letters and I'm worried. Perhaps you know—"

"James?" comes Sirius' voice from behind him. "I know you're not putting the moves on my future husband."

James' smile widens. "Sirius, I was just asking after you!" He moves behind the counter and gives the flour-covered man a big hug. "I've been asking mother to arrange a diplomatic visit because you haven't written me."

Sirius shakes his head. "I know. I've been in Gryffindor for a month and we only just set up here a couple of days ago," he explains. "I didn't want you to know I was on the outskirts because I was worried the message could be intercepted somehow and that someone from home could get me before I'd see you."

"You could have come to the castle," James points out, but Sirius glances towards Remus.

"No, I couldn't have," he admits softly. "I was going to come and visit in a few days. I just wanted to settle in here first."

"There's a room waiting for you at the castle still," James offers. "But you sound like you're going to turn that down."

"Perhaps we can use that room when we come and visit," Sirius tells him, walking over and taking Remus' hand in his own. "But my home is with Remus. I've been learning to cook. I made some of these cakes." There's pure delight in his voice, and James' attention turns to the food.

"In that case, I'll take two boxes of whatever you made. I'm sure mother and father will want to try them out."

Hope quickly starts putting the biggest cakes and bread into boxes, and attempts to give them to the prince for free, but finally takes the gold that the Prince offers, which is a lot more than the actual cost.

"I'll extend an invitation to you all to visit the castle soon," he says. "I look forward to catching up, and it's wonderful to meet you all." He walks to the door and opens it, someone reaching to take the boxes from his hands.

"Oh, and mother and father themselves might come in and see you, Sirius. Wonderful bakery, we'll most definitely be buying from here." With a wave, he leaves, and customers begin to make their way in, eager to ask about what the Prince himself purchased.

* * *

Remus and Sirius lay on the bed, Sirius' cuddled up against Remus' back, arm holding him tightly around the waist.

"You turned down an offer to live at the castle," he points out.

"I did."

"For me."

"Yeah." Sirius' lips press to the back of his neck. "For you. For this life."

"You called me your future husband."

"Well, I've every intention of marrying you," Sirius whispers. "Remus, don't you get it? I'm completely in love with you. My home, my everything is where you are. I've never been happier than I've been with you. I have no regrets, and if given the choice, I'd do it all exactly the same. Though, perhaps I'd have run away to be with you sooner."

Remus smiles. "I love you too," he says.

"I'm only disappointed that you'll never get to ravish me on a bed of hay," Sirius adds cheekily. "Though I'm sure a normal bed will be just as fulfilling. Maybe we'll find a bed of hay at the castle?"

Remus laughs.

* * *


End file.
